Pink Champagne
by Tamsin M
Summary: Joe reflects on his situation after leaving the Digital World, and then on his relationship with Mimi.


Pink Champagne 

Joe looked out of the window. The Digital World was far behind, and the Earth beckoned. He sighed.   
  
Back to his life. Back to reality. Back with all the memories of saving a world or two, with his friends, but without his new found friend, Gomamon, beside him.   
  
Life wouldn't - and couldn't - be the same after all he had been through, with the other eight digi-destined and their digimon. It would be far duller - which, in a way, was good. He could get back to being a med student, without the responsibility of being a hero. Soon he'd be back to being immersed in studies, then slaving at cram school, then working away at college and university, then at a hospital, just like his dad, then -   
  
He slumped back in his seat. Then what?   
  
Joe sighed at this line of thinking. Looking on the bright side, the likelihood of being torn limb from limb by evil viruses was slim.   
  
He looked around at the others.   
  
Tai was staring out of the window, hoping to catch another glimpse of Agumon, despite the fact the digimon was a world away.   
  
Matt was staring at his harmonica, as if he couldn't bring himself to play. Not now, not yet.   
  
Izzy was staring at his laptop, although his fingers weren't typing with their usual enthusiasm.   
  
Kari was staring at the glass of the window, reflecting.   
  
Sora was staring at Tai.   
  
TK was staring at his lap, hoping he'd see Patamon soon.   
  
Mimi was staring into the mid-distance, her hair, no longer covered with her hat, dangling over her chest, her clear, beautiful eyes moist, her expression unusually sombre -   
  
Joe was staring at Mimi. He blinked, flushing slightly, and broke his gaze before someone else noticed.   
  
He stared at his fingers. He twiddled his fingers.   
  
He wondered what Mimi would do - Palmon, barely managing to say goodbye, was now out of her life and out of her world. Her plant digimon was one of the few friends who looked beyond her stunning beauty, and who supported her when her delicate figure was under too much strain, what with fighting villains and being so far away from a decent mall most of the time.   
  
Joe blinked. He knew Mimi well, too - they'd spent time together when they'd split from the others, when they'd found Ogremon and Mimi, being a kind and sensitive person, had decided to help the injured virus. Joe had been there when Sabre Leomon had been fatally injured, protecting Mimi. Joe knew Mimi... did she want to know more of him?   
  
He twiddled with his fingers some more, nearly dislocating them. Why should he want to know Mimi more than any of his other friends? Was he just trying to find someone to replace Gomamon?   
  
Was that it? Was he looking for someone to fill the void left by his digipartner's absence?   
  
Or was it something else? Was it l-   
  
No, no, no - don't be stupid, even if it is, she won't return it.   
  
Joe slumped a little further. If it wasn't l- lo- if it wasn't _that_, why couldn't he bring himself to say the word?   
  
"Joe?"   
  
Joe looked up, momentarily surprised, alarmed and panicked, to see Mimi sitting next to him. His head cleared, leaving a large gap where sensible conversation should have been suggested.   
  
"Mimi?"   
  
All right, that wasn't too bad a start. Don't panic, don't panic. Just stay a little calmer. Just don't behave like a jerk.   
  
He was out of the Digital world, he had a wonderful time ahead, he had the obligations of heroics safely in the past.   
  
And Mimi was next to him...   
  
_She was like pink champagne - alluring, enticing and bubbly._   
  


** * * * * * **

  
Joe was walking through a park, having a break from revision, trying to sort out his thoughts. The park seemed empty in the twilight. Joe glanced at his watch, realising he would have to go home soon.   
  
"Joe?"   
  
Joe looked up. It was a few months since he'd left the Digiworld, a few weeks since he'd started seeing Mimi.   
  
He looked at the Digi-destined who made him light and giddy whenever she flicked her blond hair or smiled her sweet smile. She wasn't about to do either - she looked angry, and her eyes were moist.   
  
"Mimi?"   
  
Joe remembered himself, and rushed over to her, worrying about how clumsy he looked.   
  
"Where _were_ you, Joe?"   
  
His eyes widened. Their date! Of course! Argh!   
  
"Well... I... Uh..." He swallowed, and tried to apologise. "I'm so sorry! I forgot! I was really busy with my revision, I've got tests coming up, and I'm really sorry!"   
  
"Just like the last time." Mimi's voice was small, and tight.   
  
Yes. Just like the last time.   
  
_He had responsibilities to his studies ..._   
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered. He failed her and he'd never forgive himself.   
  
_... he had responsibilities to his girlfriend ..._   
  
"And the time before." Mimi's pretty, delicate and feminine voice was unnaturally high. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were darting around, avoiding his.   
  
Joe swallowed nervously. She was trying to hide something - she was too sincere to be able too... sincerity was her crest, like his was responsibility...   
  
_... he had responsibilities to his crest ..._   
  
"And -" Mimi's voice faltered, as she shook her head, and a tear formed in the corner of her left eye, "- and I don't know if you ever will come." Her voice was so quiet Joe had to be close to her to hear, so close he could smell her wonderful, expensive perfume, and could feel her shallow breathing on his skin.   
  
Mimi looked up into Joe's eyes - a tear was forming in her right eye as well. How could he have been so stupid as to forget her?! He didn't deserve her! He didn't deserve to live on her planet!   
  
"We can't go on like this, Joe! You need your studies... you need to become a doctor or medic or whatever... there isn't room for me."   
  
Tears were forming in Joe's eyes as well. What had he done - how could he have driven her out?   
  
"I'll... give them up..." His voice, too, was quiet - he knew he couldn't give up on his work, what would is family say?   
  
_... he had responsibilities to his future ..._   
  
"You can't." She was right. She knew it, he knew it. "I'm not worth it!"   
  
Joe was taken aback. "Yes, you are!"   
  
"I'm a stupid, spoilt ditz! You can't throw your work away for that!"   
  
Was she delirious?   
  
How much had the Digiworld had changed her, how many depths did those brilliant eyes hide?   
  
"And..." Mimi swallowed, blinked, tried to clear her eyes and her mind. "I don't know if we're right for each other. I don't know if we're right for each other now. I don't know whether-"   
  
She broke off, spinning around, sobbing.   
  
"I don't know whether I saw you as a replacement for Palmon. _But you can't replace for Palmon!_ No one can replace her!"   
  
Joe swallowed, again. Had he seen her as a replacement for Gomamon?   
  
_... he had responsibilities to his digipartner ..._   
  
"Mimi... I..." Joe faltered, as well. What on Earth could he say?   
  
"Joe," she took deep, gasping breathes, "I like you... but I don't think we should see each other ... as a couple..."   
  
She turned back to look at him, at how his eyes were widening, at how he was sucking his lip in, at how shocked and lonely he looked. "We can still be friends!" she whispered, urgently. "I'm just not ready for a relationship!"   
  
Joe regained partial movement, and looked at his feet. "You're right." he whispered, depressed. "I'm not ready either."   
  
He looked back at Mimi. Her eyes were reddened. "I'm sorry..." Her speech disintegrated into sobs. She hugged her ex-boyfriend, and left.   
  
Joe stood still. The shock and the suddenness was echoing around his head.   
  
How could he have neglected Mimi? _How?_   
  
Was he worthless? Could he bring himself to ever talk to her again? Was his whole life stretched before him - med school looming like an enraged Ogremon - without him having any power over it? Was he really helpless?   
  
He collapsed into an agitated ball, endless responsibilities and duties and commitments tangling around his thoughts. If Gomamon were there, he'd have told Joe to get a grip and lighten up.   
  
But Gomamon wasn't there.   
  
Joe was.   
  
Alone.   
  
_And Mimi was like pink champagne - intoxicating, addictive, and left you with a hangover._   
  



End file.
